All the Stars in Texas
by AonoRunic
Summary: "But all the stars in Texas ain't got nothin' on your eyes /When you say, 'Lets hit 'em one more time.'" Bonnie and Clyde 1930s Frostiron AU


1. The 1930s are not my area of expertise, but I did try to include the major events involving the Barrow gang. Unfortunately I have been forced to change a few for the sake of consistency. (It horrifies me that that sentence makes sense.) I also took liberty when it came to Hamilton (Bruce) leaving the gang before being recaptured. I could not for the life of me find a reliable date for it. That being said I also tried to stay true to the character's personality while putting them in these situations, so by no way am I saying that these actions were the ones that the real historical people would have made.

2. There were a few people who ended up representing multiple people because I wanted them to get some more time. Deadpool is representing both Joe Palmer and Henry Methvin. Fury is likewise representing both Lee Simmons and Frank A. Hamer. I will post a full list of who is who in the end notes.

On that note, I have changed a few details because I wanted to keep Thor and Loki brothers, even though it was Clyde's brother who joined the gang.

3. I know homosexual and interracial marriages were illegal in Texas in the 1930s, but I'm invoking poetic license when it comes to this.

4. The title and summary of the story are taken from "All the Stars in Texas" by Ludo. It is an awesome song, and you should definitely be listening to it while reading this.

5. I do hope that you are not very attached to any of these characters.

_Kitty Pryde sat across the table from Victor von Doom. His wrists were cuffed and a guard stood only a few feet behind him. The tense silence that had fallen between them was suddenly broken when Doom chuckled softly. "Why would you come to me? Doom wasn't there for any of the exciting bits."_

"_But you were there for the beginning," Kitty responded without skipping a beat._

_Doom shook his head and chuckled again."Well if that's what you want. I met Loki when he was in high school. It wasn't long before we…"_

**1926**

"You may now kiss the groom."

Loki grinned as Doom leaned down to kiss him. "My husband," he whispered softly, causing Doom to grin.

"Yes, yours," Doom whispered back.

"Brother! I am so happy for you!" Loki was suddenly engulfed in a hug from his brother.

"Put me down, Thor!"

Doom glared at the man. Today was his day, his and Loki. No one should be stealing Loki's attention from him. Loki managed to slip out of Thor's embrace a moment later, slipping his hand into Doom's. "Do not worry, my dear." Loki placed a kiss on his new husband's cheek. "We will be rid of them soon, and then I will be all yours."

Doom grinned at all the exciting prospects.

**1929**

"Victor-"

Loki was cut off by a slap across the face. "This is your fault," his husband growled.

Loki turned cold eyes on Doom, glaring defiance. It only made Doom angrier. He lunged at the other man, slamming Loki into a wall. The entire side of the house shook from the force. Doom punched Loki in the jaw. Loki retaliated by bringing a knee up between Doom's legs. He shoved Doom away from him when his husband doubled over.

Their eyes locked once Doom was able to lift his head again. Loki stood by the door, his intentions clear. Doom had gotten angry before, left before. This was not the first time he had raised a hand against his husband. But there was something different this time.

This time Loki was the one leaving.

"…_and that was the end of it, the last time I saw him…in person anyways."_

"_But you two never actually divorced?" Kitty asked._

_Doom shook his head. Kitty thought th_ere_ was something sad about him now. He had been arrogant and snobbish when the guards brought him to the table. But as soon as Kitty had mentioned Loki the attitude had begun to drop. She couldn't help but think there was still a part of Doom that missed his estranged husband._

"_No." Doom rubbed his ring finger where his wedding ring had rested for years before his arrest. "He died still wearing his ring though." There was a hint of possessiveness in his voice. "Take that as you will."_

_The sounds from other visitors broke up the silence. When Kitty couldn't take it anymore she asked, "Is there anything else you can tell me?"_

_Doom took a moment to bring himself out of his memories. "I'm glad they went out like they did. It's much better than being caught."__1_

_The guard escorted Doom away after that. Another guard walked Kitty back to the prison entrance."It was strange," the guard commented before he left her. "I've never seen Doom open up that much before."_

_/_

_Another day, another prison. This time Kitty sat across from James Rhodes, Tony's childhood best friend. When she had told him the reason for her visit he had shaken his head even as a small smile broke out across his face._

"_You seem like just another spectator to me. Why should I tell you anything about them?"_

"_I'm not interested in the most fascinating story; I'm interested in the truth. I want to know the true story behind the passion and the lust."_

"_Love," Rhodes corrected immediately. "It may have just looked like lust to the outside world, but those two loved each other. Can't exactly judge them on your typical, boring, working class family, darling. Not Tony Stark and Loki Odinson."_

"_So tell me what happened then," Kitty urged again. "Change my mind."_

**1926**

"Mr. Stark." Tony looked down his nose at the police officer, holding open the door of the car impatiently. "Is that your car?"

"Well I did pay for it."

The officer sighed and shook his head. "You paid to rent it, Tony." Of course in a little town like theirs everyone knew everyone else, and it wasn't like Tony didn't draw attention to himself all the time.

"What're you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to have to arrest you, Tony."

"Really?" The officer grabbed his shoulder, slapping a cuff around his wrist. "Well that's not very neighborly of you."

/

"Tony, you just got out of prison. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Rhodey, when have my ideas never not been good?"

"Do I need to repeat that part about you just getting out of prison?"

"Hush." Tony waved him off as the lights of the farmhouse finally went out. They waited a few moments more just to be safe. "Okay, let's go."

It really wasn't that hard to slip through the back door. In the same way it wasn't that hard to steal the turkeys from the kitchen, along with three loaves of bread and a wheel of cheese. The only part that was hard about the whole thing was when the lights suddenly shone in their eyes, revealing them to the highway patrol.

Tony's shoulders slumped and he sighed dramatically. "I'm going back to prison, aren't I?"

"Tony, I'm not doing anything with you ever again."

"_Of course that didn't happen," Rhodes chuckled. "We were only in for a few months, but of course Tony got caught again. He was drawn to crime like a moth to the flame."_

"_That would be when you and he were taken to the Vault?" Rhodes nodded. "But didn't he meet Loki before then?"_

"_Yes, that was a few months before. Wasn't there for that. You'd have to talk to Pepper. All I can tell you is after that first meeting Tony wouldn't shut up about the pretty thing he'd just met."_

"_Where is Pepper?" Kitty asked, getting ready to write down the information._

"_She's in the same place she's always been. She actually still lives in the house where they met." Rhodes gave her a calculating look. "Visiting hours are almost over, darling. Why don't you go talk to Pepper and come visit me again?"_

_/_

_The next morning saw Kitty standing on the porch of one Pepper Hogan, widow of the late Harold Hogan. It only took a minute for the door to open after her knock. "Yes? Can I help you?" Pepper asked. Her once red hair was mostly grey now, deep laugh lines wrinkling her face._

"_My name is Kitty Pryde, Mrs. Hogan. I was writing a biography of Tony Stark and Loki Odinson. Mr. Rhodes suggested I talk to you, if you have the time that is."_

_Some of the kindness in Pepper's face transformed into sadness when she heard Tony's name. She took a deep breath. "Tony may have hurt me, but he was still important to me. And Loki was my friend."_

"_I promise you ma'am, I just want the truth. I have spent a great deal of time shifting through evidence and eyewitness accounts attempting to ferret out the truth."_

"_Well then," Pepper said slowly, opening the door a little wider, "you should come in."_

**1930, January**

"Hey! Hey! You sit down! I'll take care of it."

Pepper shook her head but let Tony sit her down on the worn out couch. "It's just my wrist, Tony. I can still get around. But thank you," she added when Tony handed her a shawl.

Tony's face frowned when he heard noise come from the kitchen. "Is someone else here?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Loki came over a little bit ago. He said he would make me some hot chocolate."

"Yes, I did." The voice was silk smooth, with just the slightest bit of a British accent. "And here it is." Pepper wrapped the shawl around her shoulders and took the steaming cup, making a happy little sound as the cup warmed her hands.

Tony was instantly enchanted. The man was beautiful. Tony could only too easily imagine Loki's fingers tangling in his hair, long legs wrapping around his waist. But what really drew him in were those green eyes, gleaming with wicked cleverness. It would feel so good, be so good.

"I apologize." Loki turned to him. Tony felt his heart skip a beat as the man's full attention turned to him. "Had I known Pepper was expecting more company I would have made another."

Tony's eyes landed on the second cup still in Loki's hand. "Well pretty thing, I could always share yours."

Loki and Pepper both rolled their eyes. "You are welcome to it." Tony suddenly found the warm cup in his hands. "I am sorry to rush off, Pepper, but I must be getting back to the diner now."

"Sure. Thanks for checking up on me."

"Any time, darling." He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Pepper's cheek before turning to leave.

Tony's eyes stayed on Loki's backside until the front door cut off his view. And wasn't it just a glorious backside.

A sudden pain erupted throughout his upper arm. "Ow!" He rubbed the injured area, pouting at Pepper and her one remaining good fist. "What was that for?"

Pepper glared back at him. "If you're going to start ogling other people you could at least have the courtesy to do so when I'm not in the same room."

/

Clint glared as Loki pointedly ignored him. They had a hate-okay, maybe I don't hate you so much relationship, and Loki never passed up an opportunity to remind him of it. And yet for some reason he kept coming back to the diner. He told himself it was because of the coffee. Frigga made a mean cup of coffee.

And Loki always ignored him and refused to refill his cup. "Stop glaring, Barton. You're scaring the other customers," Loki told him as he finally stopped by Clint's table. He dark haired man slid a piece of apple pie onto the table, and Clint decided to forgive him…this time.

"I wouldn't glare so much if you paid attention to me."

Loki pouted at him. "My dear Barton, you know you are my favorite."

"Any chance I could challenge him for that position?"

Clint groaned when he saw Tony Stark standing beside him. Of course Stark would take a shine to Loki. Of course Loki would offer him an encouraging smirk. He could only imagine the terror these two would cause if they ever got together.

"What have you got for a broken heart, pretty thing?" Stark asked as he settled on a bar stool at the counter.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Pepper and I broke up," he sighed dramatically, not really sounding all that sad about it.

"I should be throwing you out then. Pepper is a good friend." Loki walked around the counter, baiting Stark from the other side.

"Aww, pretty thing, that's mean. And after I came all this way to see you."

"Stark, if Frigga catches you flirting with her son she will skin you!" Barton called out. He knew it wouldn't discourage the criminal, but if Frigga asked he could at least say he tried.

Loki rolled his eyes, and Stark just smirked, wiggling his eyebrows a few times. Loki dropped his voice, but if Clint could still read their lips; not that he really _wanted_ to watch the two flirt. "So Stark, you wish to try and tame me?"

"Oh no, pretty thing, you've got it all wrong. I want you wild."

Loki's eyes dropped to Stark's lips, his hand slid against the other man's arm. "Two hours."

Clint shook his head and started on his pie. This was not going to end well.

/

**1930, February**

"Tony!" Rhodey didn't bother knocking before opening the door to Tony's room.

"Kind of busy at the moment, Rhodey," Tony growled out, thrusting into the dark haired man beneath him again. He didn't bother stopping now that they had an audience. It only seemed to encourage him as he leaned down to bite at Loki's already mark riddled neck. Loki arched into the touch, tangling fingers in Tony's hair.

"Well you'd better make time. Ross got enough evidence to arrest you for that little incident at the Crowley place." Rhodey shut the door behind him, really not needing to see any more.

"Shit," Tony cursed. He reached between them to wrap his hand around Loki's cock while picking up the speed of his thrust. "I need you to come for me, babe," he ordered against Loki's lips.

"You first," Loki quipped back, grip on Tony's hair now painfully tight. Tony cursed again and with one last thrust was spilling himself inside Loki. A second later Loki found his own release.

Tony pulled out of him and started to dress, returning for a quick kiss between articles of clothing. "I hate to leave you, pretty thing."

"Go," Loki said. Tony sat on the edge of the bed, hurriedly tying up his boots. The dark haired man stretched out one of his legs so he could poke Tony in the side with his big toe. "You can't come back to me if you're in prison."

Tony caught the foot. He twisted around so that he could place a lingering kiss against the flesh of Loki's ankle. "Don't wait up for me, pretty thing."

"Not if you don't get moving!" Loki jerked his ankle from Tony's grip and began kicking at his side. "Get going!"

"Okay! Okay!" Tony held his hands up in surrender as he got off the bed and headed for the door. The smirk on his face widened when he looked back and saw Loki was still smiling at him.

/

**1930, March**

Pepper blinked in surprise when she opened the door and saw Frigga standing there. "Mrs. Odinson," she greeted, opening the door in invitation. "Come in."

Frigga shook her head. "No dear. A have a favor to ask of you, and I will not insult you by doing so in your own home." She paused. Pepper was sure she knew what was coming. "I need you to speak with Loki."

Pepper shook her head, strands of red hair escaping her braid. "No. I respect you, but I can't do that. Loki and Tony-"

"Hurt you," Frigga cut her off. "I know. Loki does not have many friends, and he was stupid to go after that boy at the price of you. But…" Frigga trailed off, wringing her hands. Pepper had never seen Frigga nervous before, not even when her husband had died and left her to take care of three young children by herself. "Loki has not taken Mr. Stark's imprisonment well. I fear he may do something stupid." Stupid, as in helping Tony escape, was left unsaid. "I know they hurt you, and what I ask is unfair, but please, he is my son."

Pepper wanted to scream and rage at the woman. It was a bold request since Tony had left her for Loki, Loki who she thought was her best friend. But she couldn't. Frigga was a mother pleading for her son, and Pepper had a heart. After a tense moment Pepper sighed and nodded. "I'll talk to him."

Relief washed through Frigga's whole being. "Thank you, Miss Potts."

/

"My mother put you up to this."

"She did."

Loki turned away to look out the diner window. "You know she even had Barton talk to me before she went to you," he said, not turning back. "All he did was tell me to suck it up and find someone else."

Pepper studied him. To an outsider he may have appeared to be holding up well, a little miserable, but nothing to be really worried about. But Pepper had known Loki since he was a child. For her the ache and longing were written in bright bold letters across his face. "You love him."

Loki nodded.

"You've only known him a few weeks, and yet you love him.

Loki shrugged. "It seems a few weeks were all we needed."

"Loki." Pepper leaned across the table, taking Loki's hands in her own. She pushed aside her anger for the moment, now understanding why Frigga had been so desperate. "Please tell me you aren't planning anything stupid."

"No, not planning."

Pepper's eyes widened and she clutched Loki's hands tighter. "You're always planning. The only time you're not planning something is when you just pulled off a plan. Loki, what did you do?"

Loki tried to pull back but Pepper held on. "It doesn't matter," Loki said in exasperation. "It didn't work."

"Loki!" she hissed at him.

Loki rolled his eyes, but Pepper knew it was a sign that he was relenting. The dark haired man could be stubborn as a mule when it came to keeping secrets, but clearly he had been wanting to trust someone with this one. "I smuggled a gun to him."

"Loki!" she hissed again.

"He was caught so what does it matter?" he hissed back. "They transferred him and Rhodey to the Vault for trying to escape."

"Loki, if they find out you were the one to give him that gun you'll end up there as well."

"Then at least I would be with him."

"Do you hear yourself? God, and I thought you were the smart one! If you get sent to the Vault Tony will do everything in his power to make sure you get out, even at cost to himself. He will destroy himself for you."

Loki didn't say anything, but his shoulders slumped slightly and Pepper could tell she'd gotten through. "I have never seen Tony like he is when he's with you. If you wait for him he'll come running back."

"Fourteen years." The words were so soft Pepper almost missed them.

"What?"

"He's been sentenced for fourteen years."

She leaned back, taking a deep breath. "Are you willing to wait that long? He's going to be a changed man after all that time."

Loki didn't answer, but Pepper already knew the answer.

/

"I gotta say, the staff here, really unhelpful," Tony said to the guard as he was pushed him toward his cell. "You're all doom and gloom. Doesn't make for a very welcoming atmosphere."

The guard ignored him, just pushed Tony in and locked the barred door behind him.

"Lovely man," he commented to his new cellmate.

The man, probably old enough to be Tony's father, raised his eyebrows at him. The top of his head was bald, but a thin grey beard covered the lower half of his face. His eyes were a dark blue that sparked with amusement. In all Tony thought he didn't look like that bad of a guy. But then one could never be too sure with those criminal types.

"I would think that was the least of your problems, goose."

/

_Pepper looked down into her tea cup when she finished speaking. "I wasn't there for much else after that. I stayed friends with Loki during the two years Tony was in jail, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. But when Tony came back…" she trailed off and shook her head. "They pushed me away after that. I didn't realize until later it was because they didn't want me caught up in what they were planning."_

_Kitty took one last sip of her own tea before placing the cup down on the table. "I thank you for your time, Mrs. Hogan, and for the tea."_

_Pepper smiled softly at her, but it was full of sorrow. "I'm sorry to go all sentimental on you. I haven't talked about them in years." She paused with her mouth open, as if she was resisting the urge to tell Kitty something else._

"_Mrs. Hogan," Kitty asked gently, "was there anything else?"_

_Pepper took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Something happened in the Vault, something horrible. Whatever it was it changed Tony. When he got out he was so vengeful. It was frightening." She paused, shuddering at the long forgotten memory that had fought its way free. "A good chunk of what made Tony a good man was destroyed in that prison, but not all of it. He still loved Loki. He loved him right till the bitter end."_

_/_

Firstly, I just want everyone to know that this fic will be slow to update, especially since it requires research.

Okay, list of who's who (just for this chapter):

Bonnie Parker: Loki  
Clyde Barrow: Tony Stark  
Roy Thornton: Victor von Doom  
Ted Hilton: Clint Barton  
Ralph Fults: James Rhodes  
Buck Barrow: Thor  
Clyde's girlfriend: Pepper Potts  
inmate: Obadiah Stane


End file.
